Secret Lives
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: Abby is only following Gibbs' orders to unwind and relax. When she puts herself into a dangerous position, Gibbs and Tony step in to rescue her. But she still needs to follow his orders - luckily, they are willing to help her. Kink/BDSM themes... PWP (very little plot). Gibbs/Abby, Abby/Tony, Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs/Abby/Tony


**Author's Note:** This is my first story for NCIS, but based on a pairing I've been wanting to write for a long time. Kink/BDSM form a significant component of this story, so if those things bother you, do not read. This is meant to be pwp (porn with VERY little plot) for the most part. There will probably be additional, smut heavy chapters, that focus on different scenes and aspects of their relationship.

As always, I thrive on reviews.

* * *

For as long as she had worked for Gibbs, Abby had never had a chance to watch an interrogation. Every time she managed to get into the observation room, one of the others would send her off on some errand, or Gibbs would intercept her and send her back to the lab. On the surface it felt like a conspiracy of some kind, but no matter how much she tried to piece it together she couldn't figure out why they would exclude her from something that is such and integral part of closing a case. Surely they didn't think she was so weak she couldn't stomach interrogation techniques? Frowning at that thought, Abby grumbled to herself. She had advanced degrees for pete's sake! Watching Gibbs and the others play 'bad cop and even-badder cop' would be fun.

Peering down the hall, Abby watched Gibbs disappear around the corner at the far end of the corridor. That meant only one thing — Tony was interrogating the murder suspect, and Gibbs was out of the way, leaving Ziva alone in the observation room. _'She's new...she won't be in on it yet…_ ' Abby reasoned, as she slipped down the hall and into the observation room. The LA office wasn't as comfortable as their space in DC, but that didn't seem to bother the rest of the team. Slipping into the small observation room, Abby lurked near the door.

"Hi Abby. Did you need something?" Ziva asked, glancing away from the two-way mirror, to smile warmly at Abby..

Abby gave a casual shrug and stepped further into the room, her eyes drawn to Tony on the other side of the mirror. He stalked around the table, growling at the suspect, who gave a disinterested yawn. With an irritated snarl, Tony hooked his foot into the leg of the chair and jerked it around until the suspect was facing him, looking startled by the sudden change in Tony's behavior. Tony's hazel eyes narrowed angrily on the dark haired man in the simple metal chair, his tone icy when he finally spoke.

"You'd better get smart quick, Jenson. My Boss is in the lab with our scientist and you may think you have the others fooled, but let me tell you a few home truths — NOTHING gets past our girl."

Hearing him call her their girl in that tone of voice, made Abby's insides quiver, her tongue darting out to run across her lower lip as she stepped toward the glass.

"...What do you need…"

"Huh..what?"

Blinking, Abby looked at Ziva, feeling her cheeks flush at the realization that Ziva had been talking to her. Her mind whirled, trying to think of a plausible reason for being in there. If she was honest with herself she never expected to be allowed to stay this long, so she hadn't felt the need to come up with a cover story. "Oh, yeah...um...I don't need anything. I thought I'd come observe, maybe I...I might see something I can use to help me decrypt his phone and laptop."

The way Ziva pursed her lips worried Abby, and with good reason. If anyone could sniff out a lie, it was Ziva — she was basically a human lie detector. Abby was sure Ziva could hear her heart thudding wildly in her chest. For several long moments she stood there, waiting for Ziva to call her bluff, only to see Ziva shrug and turn back toward the mirror. "If you think it might help. You are far better with those internal things that I am."

"I think you mean infernal…"

"Yes. That's the word. English is so strange," Ziva nodded, watching Tony and falling silent once more.

Relaxing a bit, Abby released the breath she had been holding, her attention drawn back to Tony who was now seated at the table, sliding murder scene photos onto the table, as casually as if he were dealing cards.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Jenson," he purred, his words sending a rush of goosebumps racing down Abby's spine.

Abby sucked on her lower lip as she watched him. She'd known him for years now and while he was handsome, he wasn't her type. At least she didn't think he was, but lately there were times, like now, when he said things in just the right tone, that she felt herself shiver while flashes of herself being cuffed and chastised by him filled her mind.

' _Knock it off Abby! He's Tony. Tony is your friend. That's all. Besides, he isn't kinky. No one on the team thinks like that or does that sort of thing — no one but you anyway.'_

She felt her stomach clench as he slammed his fist on the table to get Jenson's attention, her flesh trembling slightly at the brief image of him slamming his open palm against her bare ass with the same force.

' _Oh my God...stop it This is Tony you are thinking of…'_ Seeing the sharp, predatory smile he gave the the suspect, Abby bit her lip. _'Fantasies are normal. Just...keep it at fantasies and there's no harm in it.'_

The door to the interrogation room opened, jerking her from her thoughts to see Gibbs walk in carrying a coffee cup and an evidence envelope. Frowning she leaned toward the glass, examining the envelope. "What's he doing? That isn't one of my envelopes."

"He is going to...how do you say it...breakdown the suspect," Ziva said.

Abby nodded in understanding, her eyes still trained on Gibbs' every moment. "You mean he's going to break the suspect."

"Yes, that," Ziva muttered.

Ignoring Ziva, toyed with the end of her braid as she waited to see what Gibbs would do. While Tony was definitely not her type, she wondered what the team would think if they knew that Gibbs actually was. She usually dated younger, geeky guys...some with goth or steampunk aesthetics, others like McGee, nerdy but harmless. They were fun for a time, but in the end, the didn't have the one thing she wanted above all else — a strong sense of authority.

Power games were fun and all, but without an innate sense of authority to underpin it all, that was all it would ever be, a game. And in the end, it was always a disappointment to wake up the next day and find that the role was gone, and so was the air of power that went with it. Unlike them, power and authority was an innate part of who Gibbs was, from how he spoke, to how he carried himself, it was unmistakable and could not be imitated by anyone else.

"You have a degree in law," Gibbs said, glaring at Jenson.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact and Abby was sure that by the time Gibbs entered the interrogation room, he already knew how it would all play out. He knew the facts, there were no more 'questions' in his mind, all he was doing by this point was drawing what he already knew as true from the suspect.

Jenson gave a grudging nod. "Yeah. So?"

"But you specialized in Contracts. Shame really. I doubt you are up on current DHS policies and special 'allowances'." Gibbs dropped the folder on the table and dragged a chair around to the end, the metal legs grating loudly on the concrete floor of the interrogation room. "Thanks to 9/11 we can hold suspected terrorists as long as we want without charging them. So, as far as I am concerned, we can keep you until you tell us the truth. Doesn't matter to me. You're off the street, so I don't give a damn whether you rot in windowless room here, or see a proper trial."

Settling on the chair, his smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, the blue-grey depths remaining icy.

Abby felt her stomach flutter uncomfortably. She had seen many of what she thought of as 'The Moods of Gibbs', but this was new. Sure, she'd seen him angry and irritated, but what she was witnessing now was neither of those things, it was a cold and heartless. The sense of power and authority was unmistakable, even the suspect responded to it, lowering his eyes and avoiding the steely gaze. Gulping, Abby was torn between wanting to draw closer, and to run from this dark and foreboding version of Gibbs. Yet, even as uncomfortable as she was, she felt the tell-tale heaviness between her thighs when he spoke — his words no longer a statement of fact, but a clear order.

"Now… talk."

Jenson shifted in his chair, looking at his hands, then the table, then at Tony — anywhere but at Gibbs.

Tony laughed, the sound going a little way to soothing Abby's rattled nerves at seeing this new side of Gibbs. "Don't look at me, man. You had your chance to do it the easy way. I know you aren't a terrorist, but the Boss here, he's happy to bend the rules a bit. Me, I'd like to see you get a proper trial. I like nice, neat endings in life, just like in the movies. But Gibbs here… he doesn't care what happens to you, so long as you aren't in a position to cause anymore trouble. So you have a choice, you can tell him what he wants to know and end up in Club Fed someplace where you might actually see sunlight again before you die… or you can keep quiet and end up in a 3x3 cinder block cell with a metal bed and no way out."

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs took a long slow drink of his coffee, then looked at Tony. "So, what is the longest anyone has lasted in 'The Pit' without ending up a psych case?"

"Well Boss, the longest on record is 14 months, 6 days and 13 hours. The shortest was five weeks of looking at grey walls. No reading material. No human contact. Nothing but your thoughts. Ducky thinks that could drive a really intelligent person insane in under a month."

Gibbs flipped open the file Tony had left on the table. "IQ of 163." Looking at Jenson, his lips quirked in a dark smile. "I think The Pit might drive you out of your mind in...oh...about two weeks."

From the other side of the table, Tony nodded. "Yeah. Probably Boss. I saw the last guy they brought out of there. He'd been in a straight jacket for the last week he was in there, they had to move him to the padded cell after he bashed his face against the door and painted on the walls in his own blood."

Jenson's face paled and he swallowed heavily, beads of sweat glistening along his forehead.

A soft chuckle pulled Abby's attention from the gruesome images being spun by Gibbs and DiNozzo. "They have him in the ropes," Ziva said.

"On the ropes," Abby murmured absently, her eyes glued to Gibbs' and the cold look on his weathered face, a look that made her thighs clench while her heart raced. She was unsure if it was fear or desire, either way, this was not the man she always thought of as 'her' Gibbs. This man was different, but the authority and power he exuded both terrified her and thrilled her.

Before she could consider it further, Jenson cracked, practically sobbing as he told them exactly what happened. Tony glanced toward the mirror and winked, while Ziva checked to make sure the recorders were picking up every word.

"DiNozzo… go get a BOLO out on Markus. We want to make sure that Jenson here has company in The Pit," Gibbs ordered, his icy gaze never wavering from their suspect.

"On it, Boss." Tony shoved his chair back and headed from the room, giving the mirror another cheeky wink as he left.

"But you said if I talked you wouldn't leave me in 'The Pit'!" Jenson protested, his eyes wide in panic.

Tilting his head, Gibbs' smile twisted, giving Abby the sense that she was seeing Gibbs' evil twin — an alternate reality Gibbs who was evil incarnate.

Abby clutched her papers to her chest and sped to the door. The rush of conflicting feelings spinning through her mind and body was too much to bear any longer. "I...um… have to go check on Major Mass-Spec. I'll catch you in the bullpen later," she muttered, jerking the door open and fleeing as fast as her platform boots allowed.

Tony frowned as he came around the corner with the BOLO sheet in his hand to see Abby rushing from the observation room, her face pale and her eyes glassy. She leaned against the wall, her eyes shut tight.

"You okay Abs?"

Abby squeaked and jumped, stumbling backward from the voice near her ear. Without thinking, Tony reached out to steady her, his hand firm and sure on her arm.

"Easy Abs. What's up?"

"Nothing...I'm fine. I just… big case load. And the Mass-Spec here is being as much of a prick as Major Mass-Spec at home. You know, just the usual," she rambled.

Not convinced, Tony released her arm, concern etched on his face. Abby might be prone to rambling and having her words tumble over themselves when she was happy, but this was not 'happy-Abby-rambling'. This was something else entirely. Then there was the matter of her eyes. No matter how he tried to move so she looked at him, she intentionally avoided doing so.

"I gotta go get my gear packed up. You know Gibbs. He'll have us on the plane for DC by 7 tonight now that the case is cracked."

Leaving Tony still frowning after her, Abby practically ran down the hall toward the lab. Behind him. The interrogation room door opened, Tony smelled Gibbs' cologne before he ever stepped into the hall. A swift slap up the back of his head, made Tony both flinch and grin.

"Didn't I give you an order, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped, his words belied by the warmth in his tone.

"Yeah Boss. Already done." Tony handed Gibbs the BOLO sheet. "Sent off through the lower 48. Should have him picked up inside 4 hours."

Gibbs scanned the sheets, then cocked an eyebrow at Tony. "So why are you standing here looking like a lost puppy?"

"It's Abby…."

"What's wrong with her," Gibbs demanded, his eyes boring into Tony in a way that made his chest tighten. He would never admit it to Gibbs, but he loved that look of concerned care that he got when one of his team was in trouble.

"Dunno, Boss...but I think she was watching the interrogation. She looked a bit rattled then rambled about a bunch of things that didn't' really make sense. You know, not a 'happy Abby' ramble, but a 'I'm-trying-not-to-lose-my-shit' Abby."

Gibbs sighed, running a hand restlessly through his cropped hair. "Damn. Okay… look it's been a rough case. It's a Friday. I'll clear it with Jenny. We'll head back to DC tomorrow afternoon. I want the team to have some downtime and LA isn't a bad place for that. Ziva's mum is here for the moment. Abby has friends here and you and I well…we can..."

"Yeah, we can find something to entertain us." Tony gave Gibbs a hopeful grin, only to receive another head slap, before Gibbs threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Tony's neck and gave a quick, sharp tug, before releasing him.

"I'll make the arrangements if you're up for going out. You go tell Ziva about the change in plans. I want everyone at the airfield at 2 tomorrow to head back."

Tony nodded. "Now that is a message I don't mind delivering. Ziva has a tendency to want to shoot the messenger when the news is bad — and she favors real bullets."

Shaking his head, Gibbs watched Tony disappear into the observation room, then walked down the hall toward the lab. He'd have to deal with Abby, especially if she had seen everything that happened in the interrogation room.

As long as she'd been on the team, he'd taken great pains to keep her from observing interrogations. He knew she was tough and she was a good reader of character, but he also knew she viewed him as something of a 'father figure', an association he didn't mind. Abby was one of his team, and as such, he loved her and wanted her to feel cared for. Unlike Tony and Ziva who needed 'tough love', Abby was softer emotionally, she needed him to be solid and dependable, a comforting port in an often chaotic and emotionally draining career. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the way she viewed him by letting her see the darker side he reserved for interrogations.

Stopping by the vending machine, he fished four quarters from his pocket and dropped them into the slot, the dull metallic 'thudding' barely breaking into his thoughts.

When he reached the lab, Abby was leaning against a counter, tapping on a computer with one hand, her other hand fidgeting with the pendant hanging from he black leather collar around her neck. Nearby Katerina Kostovich, the LA forensic tech, slid a rack of test tubes into the refrigerator. The lab door made a quiet whooshing sound as he walked in. Seeing the way Abby kept her head down, avoiding his eyes concerned him.

"Kat, do you mind if I speak to Abby for a minute?"

"No worries, Agent Gibbs. I was just going to run for coffee. Can I get you anything?"

Gibbs raised his coffee cup toward her and smiled. "I'm good. Thanks."

He liked the diminutive red-head, she suited the LA office, but at the end of the day, Abby was his forensic scientist...his girl…and she was clearly not herself.

Katerina hummed as she left, leaving Gibbs watching Abby. She didn't look at him, her posture tightening when he he stepped next to her. He could see the ticking of her jaw. ' _She's grinding her teeth again,'_ he noted, wondering at what had her so agitated.

"Want to talk about it, Abs?"

Abby shivered inwardly, the soft sound of his voice at odds with the cold tone she'd seen him use earlier. She knew it was just a bit of cognitive dissonance and that this Gibbs, the one who slid the Reece's Cups, her favorite junk candy, onto the counter next to her keyboard, this was 'her' Gibbs. This was the Gibbs that would always rescue her and rain fire down on anyone that dared hurt her.

"Nothing to talk about, Gibbs. I'm good. Just tired."

Her breath caught in her chest as he stepped closer, his chest flush with her shoulder. His lips lightly grazed ear, while the warmth of his breath washed over the exposed flesh, sending goosebumps galloping down her arms.

"You're lying to me, Abby-girl."

Gulping she grabbed at the Reece's package and ripped it open, sending one of the cups flying across the room to smash on the floor.

"Shit!"

Gibbs gave a quiet chuckle and bent to pick up the runaway Reece's cup. Biting into the other cup, Abby tried to fight down the blush that she felt burning across her cheeks. She hadn't meant to send the chocolate flying, but at the moment, any distraction of having him so close to her was a welcome one.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Really. I just need to unwind a bit."

Dropping the mess in the trash, Gibbs leaned against the counter and looked at Abby thoughtfully. The force of his gaze made her fidget, her fingers once more tugging and twisting the simple Celtic knotwork pendant.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We've all been working so hard lately, I've told Jenny that we'll come back tomorrow. I want all of you to have a night off. You have friends here don't you?" Biting her lower lip, Abby nodded. "Good. Go out with them. Have fun and unwind. That's an order."

The pink flush across her cheeks deepened, spreading down her neck to dive beneath the collar of her shirt. He had long suspected she didn't wear her collars and cuff ornaments as a fashion statement, but more as a 'practical' way to announce her interests, in a way that most people would mistake for a simple fashion choice. The way she responded to an 'order' from him only confirmed his suspicion — knowledge that may be useful in helping her resolve whatever had upset her earlier.

"What...what about you?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Abs. I'll find ways to amuse myself tonight," he replied, his lips ghosting along her temple in the lightest of kisses. "Get out of here, girl. Go have some fun and unwind. You need it. I want to see my happy Abby at the airfield at 2 tomorrow."

Abby's mind short-out at his words — My Happy Abby. His. He claimed her as His… even if it was only as a joke, it set her stomach fluttering wildly, while the heaviness settled low between her thighs.

"Yes Sir…"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow, as Abby froze. She only ever called him that as a joke when she saluted him. Seeing the questioning smile on his face, she gave him a weak smile and snapped a salute. For a brief instant he considered calling her on it, an honorific like that had specific uses and dynamics, part of him wanted to know what she meant behind it, but from the panicked way she started to pack up her things, he was positive that she was either not sure what meaning she gave it, or not ready to face the possibilities it might bring with it.

"Sweet dreams, Abs," he said, then turned and left the lab.

When they got back to DC, there would be things that would need to be discussed...eventually.

 **~G/T/A~**

Thudding bass rumbled through the floor of the three-story warehouse, vibrating up Gibbs' legs to settle at the base of his skull. This wasn't his preferred sort of venue, but it came highly recommended. The last time he and Tony had been in LA they had dropped in on a whim, and had a reasonably enjoyable evening. After the week they had cracking the case, they both deserved a chance to unwind.

Gibbs shifted in the leather armchair he was occupying in one of several 'social' areas along the main floor. Relaxing into the leather, he let his eyes drift over the crowd. Couples, small groups and singles wandered from one play area to another. While the warehouse location was different, the sorts of people that filled the warehouse were what he expected - Doms in dark suits or black leather with collared submissives trailing along behind them on leashes, Dominatrixes gliding along on stiletto heeled boots, strapped tightly into corsets, while their 'pets' crawled or walked along with them. Even on the West Coast the stereotypical 'uniform' for kinksters seemed to apply, not that he was surprised since the kink scene really began in the West Coast gay culture of the 60s and 70s.

"Good evening, Sir."

Gibbs glanced up at the statuesque brunette standing politely nearby, her hands clasped in front of her so that the nearby lights glinted off the titanium slave cuffs around each slender wrist. Smiling he gave a brief nod toward the floor in front of him. "Good evening, Tara."

She returned his smile with a warm grin, folding herself to kneel gracefully at his feet, the sleek chiton dress draping over her form. He couldn't help but notice how the open sides of the dress offered a tantalizing glimpse of the fullness of her breasts and the teasing curve of her hips. Even in the dim light of the social area, the white silk was nearly see through, hiding everything, yet baring her to his view.

"Mistress Alexa sent me with her regards. She is pleased that you have joined us this evening. Should you require my services, she has made me available to you."

Reaching down, Gibbs lightly stroked her cheek, amused by the way she leaned into the caress, her green eyes falling shut. To a newcomer, it might seem that she was enamoured of him or his touch, but he knew better - it was training. She was merely doing as she had been trained, making him feel welcome.

"Thank you, but not tonight. I have not decided whether I wish to play and I would hate to keep you from your Mistress. But please give her my thanks."

"Should you change your mind, Mistress is observing from the blue room on the second floor, and she has made arrangements for you to have access to one of the private suites on the third floor."

Gibbs merely nodded as the young woman stood and moved into the throng of club guests. While he wouldn't mind playing to release some of the stress he had been under all week, he had no desire to keep Tara from her partner all evening.

Seeing Tony nearing the social area carrying two bottles of beer, Gibbs smiled to himself. They would find someone else willing to play with them later in the evening. He and Tony had never yet left a club with their desires unsated, he doubted that tonight would be any different.

The first day he met DiNozzo, Gibbs had no inclination that Tony was interested in bdsm, much less any desire to make him a play partner. That all changed after Kate's death.

Tony took it hard.

The whole team was affected, yet Tony blamed himself. He refused to talk to anyone, until Gibbs had no choice but to place him on administrative leave until he got himself together. A week after that DiNozzo showed up a Gibbs' house in the middle of the night, drunk as a lord and angry. Shouting at Gibbs about wanting to kill Ari himself and the fact that he hated Ziva for getting to do it, Tony threw his badge at Gibbs' head and took a wild swing with his fist. Gibbs did the only thing he could - he clocked Tony with a right hook, knocking him out cold.

By the time Tony woke in the morning he had been bathed, dressed in a pair of faded but buttery soft sweat pants, and tucked into the spare bedroom at Gibbs' house. He had a Hell of a headache and was still hurting, both physically and emotionally, but at least Gibbs had his attention. In the end he took Tony in hand and helped him release his pain - the bruises and welts didn't disappear for three weeks.

At first Tony subbed to him when he couldn't release his emotions any other way. Several months passed that way, until the Saturday night when they found themselves 'flirting' with the same sub at a private and exclusive kink club in Virginia. Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised that Tony was a member, he knew Tony had a trust fund that he used for 'splurge' items. What surprised him most was that Tony had joined the club when he first moved to Maryland, and Gibbs had been a member for twenty years, yet they had never run into each other there.

That night was illuminating in more ways than one, not only did he find out that Tony was a member of the club, but he also realized that while Tony may sub to him, with anyone else, Tony was a Dom, and a rather primal one at that.

For the last year they had played casually if Tony needed catharsis, but mostly they teamed up and topped subs at the local clubs. When the opportunity presented itself while travelling for a case, they frequently would visit a club to celebrate wrapping things up.

Reaching up, he took the beer Tony offered, his eyes narrowing at the distracted look on DiNozzo's face. He seemed excited by something, but also somehow disturbed.

"What's the problem,DiNozzo?"

"Yeah...well...that's just it, Gibbs. I don't know if it is a problem or not, but it's something you really need to see."

Tony's cryptic answer piqued Gibbs' curiosity. "Show me," he ordered as he rose.

Nodding, Tony took a swig from his beer and started back into the crowd, with Gibbs trailing him close enough not to lose him amongst the press of party-goers. The pair skirted the edge of the building, heading toward the play areas on the far side of the floor. After a minute, Tony stopped near a crowd of people watching a scene begin.

In the center of the lit area stood a woman with her back to the crowd. Her head was bowed, so that her face and hair were not visible beneath in the strange shadows cast by the overhead light. Even though she wore the 'traditional kink color' of black, she stood out as 'unusual' amongst the leather, lace and expensive suits of the LA kink scene. The woman was wearing a black Lolita skirt, with a starched red satin petticoat peeking from under it. She stood ramrod straight in the middle of the floor, her posture sure despite the height of her platform boots, which buckled up to the knees, leading to opaque black thigh highs with red bows on the back.

Seeing the red bows, Gibbs felt an odd sense of unease welling up within him. Abby favored that style of over the knee socks.

' _It's just a coincidence,"_ he told himself.

Logically he knew many young women dressed in Goth fashion like Abby, but his gut told him there was more to this than it first appeared. When the young man in the play space unbuttoned her cardigan and slipped it off, revealing a familiar cross tattoo on the woman's exposed lower back and two small stick figures on her shoulders, Gibbs' gut instinct was confirmed.

To say he was unhappy would be an understatement.

"Did you know?" he demanded, grabbing Tony's bicep and pulling the younger man close, his words as harsh as his grip.

Shaking his head, Tony's eyes darted from Gibbs to Abby, an odd sense of confusion flooding him. When they were out it was rare for Gibbs to use his 'Alpha' voice directed at Tony, the result meant Tony was fighting the urge to drop to his knees.

"No, Boss. I mean, we both suspected she was into this but…" Tony's words trailed off, his attention and Gibbs' being drawn to the slender young man in the play space, as the young Top began to wind ropes around Abby's wrists.

The very sight of him irritated Gibbs for reasons he was not yet ready to examine - or admit, even to himself. Everything the young man did grated on Gibbs' nerves, from the scuffed leather pants he wore, which spoke of carelessness and inattention, to the way he failed to check that the ropes weren't too tight.

"Blasted newbie," he hissed, releasing Tony's arm and shoving his fists into his pockets, his pale eyes glued to the familiar form in the play space. While he had occasionally wondered what it would be like to see Abby in a play situation, he never actually thought it would happen - and certainly not with a novice Dom tying her up.

"She should know better," Tony muttered in agreement, his jaw tightening as his lips pulled in a grim line, so different from his usual genial grin.

Gibbs was torn between his own frustration at seeing Abby being bound by a Dom he knew was not worthy of her, and his concern for Tony. Next to him DiNozzo's eyes narrowed, his body twitching as he took a step forward. Reading his mind, Gibbs replaced his hand firmly on Tony's arm.

"No, Tony. Leave it alone."

"But Boss, this is Abby. That guy doesn't know what he is doing!"

Seeing the way the young man with Abby hadn't bothered to check the rope placement and was in danger of impinging on her radial nerve, Gibbs had to agree with Tony — but Abby had made her decision about who to play with, it was not their place to interfere. Gibbs kept his eye on Abby, never taking his hand from Tony's arm. He had seen the dark look in the younger man's eyes and knew that the primal side of him was coming to the fore.

It was no secret that both of them loved Abby in their own way and would do anything to protect her, yet he was also keenly aware that if they interfered in her scene without just cause or her own request, they would likely ruin their existing relationship with her.

"Why the Hell is she doing this," DiNozzo growled, the muscles under Gibbs' hand vibrating with Tony's desire to move forward and put a stop to the scene.

"Abby is a good sub. She is only doing as she was instructed."

The truth in what he had said, struck Gibbs like a physical blow. She _was_ doing exactly what she had been told to do. Exactly what _he_ ordered her to do. She had obeyed him, just as she always did, no matter whether the order pertained to her job or her personal life — Abby always obeyed him.

Tony's gaze narrowed further as he looked from Abby to Gibbs. "Come again?"

"I ordered her to go out and unwind tonight. Apparently, this is how she likes to unwind. Who are we to judge, we're here for the same reason... essentially."

The young Dom in the play area continued to wind the purple rope around Abby, adding more knots and twists. With each additional knot, Gibbs' attention shifted from the shoddy attempt at shibari, to the way Abby seemed to relax further, with each new twist of the rope. The tension in her body slowly melted away, until she swayed slightly.

"If he lets her fall, I'll wring his neck," Tony snapped under his breath.

"We need to stay out of it, Tony. So far it seems to be working, even if he isn't very good at it. She is relaxing. That is what I told her to do."

"But Boss...he…"

"I _said_ stay out of it."

The terse tone of Gibbs' words, sent a shiver down Tony's spine. He knew he was two clicks off ending up on the receiving end of what would likely be a severe flogging if he continued; but it was Abby up there — Their Abby. Biting back another protest, Tony clenched his teeth, seething. The jackass up there didn't deserve the right to be in the same space with their Abby, much less have her trust. After all the years they had been together as a team, worrying about and protecting each other, if anyone deserved that trust and the right to touch her, it was Tony and Gibbs.

Seeing Abby cringe away from the Top's touch, every muscle in Tony's body twitched in response, his body jerking forward one step before being stopped by the steely grip Gibbs still had on his arm.

"Boss…" Tony protested, the desire to pummel the young Top growing with every second.

"Easy, boy… if she needs help, we'll give it. Until then, stay put." Seeing Tony open his mouth to protest further, Gibbs dug his fingers into the nerves of DiNozzo's forearm until he saw Tony flinch. "That. Is. An. Order."

In front of them, the Top attempted to kiss Abby, only to find himself faced with her ear, as she quickly turned her face away from him. Gibbs saw her relaxed stance disappear in an instant, and shook his head.

"He's an idiot. I'm going to have to have a stern 'chat' with her about the sorts of choices she is making," Gibbs grumbled, more to himself than Tony.

"We... _we_ are going to have a stern talk to her," corrected DiNozzo.

A Gibbs' frown deepened and a rush of heat burst within him seeing the Top bend her over the whipping bench and begin to use a heavy wooden paddle on her. Against his sides, his fingers curled into tight fists. The blows were too hard and too fast for a cathartic impact scene, each blow ringing loudly into the warehouse. With each one Abby flinched and shrunk away, signs that she was not enjoying what was happening.

"He's hurting her," Tony muttered, his own body as tense as Abby's. "She isn't enjoying it."

Each blow of the paddle seemed to resonate through Tony, tightening his chest until he felt it would burst if he didn't react.

"She's smart. She will have a safe word. Trust her to use it if she needs to," Gibbs replied, his thumb lightly caressing Tony's forearm, the familiar touch doing more to soothe Tony's agitation than anything else Gibbs could have done.

The paddling continued for several minutes, before the Top stopped and ran his hand over the curve of Abby's ass, making her jump and hiss something to him. The unmistakable fury in her eyes told Gibbs that the touch went against what was negotiated. Grinning, the Top did it again, taking further liberties as his fingers grazed down between her thighs. Abby lurched upward, trying to stand, only to be pinned down with a firm hand on her lower back.

Shaking off Gibbs' hand, Tony thrust his beer bottle onto the tray of a passing waitress and pushed his way toward the front of the crowd. Without thinking Gibbs followed him, twisting his fingers tightly into the back of Tony's hair and jerking his head back. Grunting Tony stumbled into Gibbs, struggling until a firm arm slid around his waist, pinning him against Gibbs' solid form. Conflicting desires warred within Tony, as he felt Gibbs' breath against his neck — he wanted to rush forward and stop the scene, but at the same time he wanted to obey Gibbs' silent command.

"No," was all Gibbs said, the single word lancing into Tony's skull like an icepick.

The tension didn't leave his body, but he stopped struggling, although his heart continued to race, fueled by adrenaline and anger.

In front of them, the Top held Abby down even as she twisted under his hand, trying to stand up. Once more he slid his hand between her thighs, eliciting an angry shout from Abby as she forced herself upward, wobbling off balance with the badly placed ropes and platform boots.

"Red! Asshole! Fucking RED!"

"Get her," Gibbs ordered, releasing DiNozzo. "He's mine."

"You arrogant ass," Abby snarled, jerking against the ropes holding her arms down and teetering dangerously.

The Top raised his hand, drawing back to slap her, a traitorous thought flashing through her mind as his hand started toward her - _'I'd rather it were Gibbs or Tony slapping me.'_

Cringing, Abby tottered on her heels, nearly over-balancing as she closed her eyes and dodged the slap.

But it didn't come.

One moment she saw his raised hand and felt her center of gravity shift to send her tumbling toward the floor, the next she was in a pair of strong arms, watching the stunned face of the Top when a hand shot over his shoulder and stopped him from striking her.

"Gibbs?"

Abby blinked, as Gibbs jerked the Top away from her, shoving him until he stumbled to his knees on the concrete. Her mind raced trying to reconcile the fact that Gibbs was here, and looked like he wanted to kill the Top she had been playing with. It took her another moment to realize someone was holding her. Whipping her head around, she frowned in confusion.

"Tony?" she muttered, wondering at the hatred in the way Tony glared at the Top.

Gibbs' next words were cold, hinting at a malice that was barely contained. "Touch her again and you'll be eating through a straw for the next year."

He advanced toward the Top, smiling darkly as the young man scrambled backward.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this?"

Ignoring the Top, Gibbs turned to Abby, caressing her cheek with gentle fingers. He trailed his finger down her throat, relishing the feel of her pulse as it throbbed beneath his finger. Hooking his finger in the D-ring at the front of her collar, he smiled at the small gasp she gave when he tugged lightly on it. Turning back to the Top his blue eyes glinted dangerously.

"She is ours and you violated her consent."

The younger man pushed himself to his feet, shrinking under the weight of older man's gaze. Around him the crowd fell silent, watching the scene unfold before them, faint whispers punctuated by the throbbing bass of the music that still pulsed through the building.

"If she was owned she should have said something. She shouldn't have been playing with others!" the Top protested.

"She was following orders to relax," Tony replied, his low growl vibrating into into Abby's flesh.

"And she made a very poor choice regarding who to seek her comfort. A poor choice we will reprimand her for shortly. You can fuck off, because we'll take care of her needs now," Gibbs added, then turned away from the Top to give a brief nod to Tony, before striding from the play area,

Still holding Abby close against his chest, Tony followed Gibbs. Before them the crowd of onlookers parted to let them through.

"Where to Boss?" Tony asked once they made they way through the crowd.

"The private suites. I think the little chat we wanted to have with our girl needs to happen now. Tonight."

Abby's heart skipped a beat to hear him call her 'their girl'. With each step, she was keenly aware of the way her body rocked gently against Tony's chest with each step. His cologne surrounded her, faint hints of citrus, leather and pine, scents which only complimented the smell that was uniquely Gibbs - sawdust and bourbon. If it weren't for the pinching of the ropes around her wrists and the way her fingertips stung with pins and needles, she might think she were only lost in a fantasy...but this was decidedly real, and she wasn't sure what to think.

When she needed comfort, Gibbs was always there. When she needed protecting, Gibbs was there. Every time she needed someone...Gibbs was there.

In all the time she'd known him, Gibbs had never given her any hint that he desired her, his affection was just that, the affection of a fatherly authority figure. Despite the that, it didn't stop the way her body reacted every time he was near, his chest leaning against her shoulder as he pressed his lips to her ear to murmur orders or say her favourite thing - "Good girl, Abs."

Nothing made her wet as fast as those words.

For over a year, she had fantasized about Gibbs. She loved the gruff sound of his voice when he would offer stern warnings, as much as she adored the warmth in his words when he murmured words of caring or praise in her ear. The feel of his lips against her temple was ingrained upon her mind and body.

Then there was Tony. Abby knew that she wasn't his type, she wasn't blonde with big boobs. While he teased her, it was the way he might tease a little sister, light-hearted, with no intent behind it; but that didn't keep her from fantasizing about him pinning her against a wall, flipping her skirt up and taking her, hard, fast and deep.

Feeling her face flush and her belly clench at the image, she forced herself to focus on the steady clunking of the gears as the elevator rose.

The trip to the third floor was silent. Gibbs stayed facing the elevator doors, with Tony holding Abby behind him, while she struggled to understand what had happened - and just what Gibbs meant when he said he wanted to talk to 'their girl'.

When they reached the third floor, each step into the unknown made her heart race. In one fell swoop she was faced with the attention of her two favourite men, in ways she had never dreamed might become a reality. Even as thrilling as the prospect was, part of her longed to squirm out of Tony's arms and run away, not that she'd get far bound as she was. Abby opened and closed her mouth several times to speak, but could think of nothing to say.

Walking to the end of the hall, Gibbs opened the door of a private members suite. His blue-grey eyes washed over her, sending another wave of lust rushing through her. Tony carried Abby into the room, with Gibbs following behind. The sound of the door shutting behind them made Abby shiver, only to jump slightly as Gibbs flicked the lock, the latch sliding home with a metallic click..

"Put her down, Tony. I want those ropes off."

DiNozzo set her to her feet and began to untie the ropes. Without a word the two men began unwrapping her, the rope swishing over her body as they worked, purple silk rope falling to the floor in messy swirls of color. Goosebumps danced over her bare flesh each time their fingertips grazed her skin. When her wrists were free, Gibbs gently picked them up, turning them side to side as he examined the indentations left by the misplaced bindings.

Abby bit her lip, her head hanging at the cold anger in Gibbs' eyes. Releasing her wrists, he resumed unwinding the rope from her body. As they worked, their arms wrapped around her, passing ends of rope back and forth, a seamless movement Abby recognized as that of two Doms used to working together - the realization thrilling something deep inside her. Each time they reached around her, their scent enveloped her, making her head swim and her pulse throb hotly between her the last rope fell, they stepped back, the movement sending a puff of cool air washing over her bare breasts, her nipples pulling taught in an instant.

Blushing, Abby raised her arms, folding them over her chest. "My sweater...it's…"

"Downstairs," nodded Gibbs. "Where are the rest of your things?"

Her eyes snapped to his, then dropped to the floor under the weight of his look. "Locker 17. The key is clipped to the waist of my skirt."

"DiNozzo… get her stuff and the toy bag."

At the mention of a toy bag, Abby eyes flashed up to Gibbs, his expression calm, but giving nothing away as to his intentions.

Reaching over, Tony's fingers teased her hip as he slipped them under the waistband of her skirt, deftly unclipping the locker key. "Stay outta trouble while I'm gone, Abs," he chuckled, then left the room.

Abby's arms tightened across her chest, awash in a wave of emotions and questions, none of which would be answered until Gibbs was good and ready. Shivering slightly, more from the uncomfortable silence than the temperature of the room. An unsettling sense of self-consciousness filled her as Gibbs continued to watch her. Unable to look at him, her eyes dropped to the floor, staring at the impeccable shine of his shoes. A rustle of fabric drew her attention, her stomach fluttering wildly when he draped his black suit jacket around her shoulders.

"Sit."

Biting her lip, Abby first moved toward the leather chair in the corner of the suite, only to see Gibbs raise an eyebrow, his lips quirking in a quiet smile. Thinking better of it, she left the chair for Gibbs and sat on the edge of the bed, momentarily aware of the lush feel of the fine silk sheets under her bare thighs. Gibbs ran a hand through his cropped hair and shook his head before looking at her once more, the intensity sending a jolt of want and fear through her.

"Gibbs...I...can explain…"

"Can you really, Abs?"

His words were soft, yet the meaning was unmistakable - he was disappointed in her. As much as she adored it when he called her a 'Good girl', hearing disappointment in his voice crushed her.

"You are too smart to take risks like that Abby."

Her lips turned down in a scarlet pout. Peering up at him, she gave him a petulant glare.

"How is that any different to you and Tony? You can't tell me you are here for the ambiance. You two were going to play with strangers too."

"You are making assumptions about how we do things." Gibbs shook his head, pursing his lips. "Besides, its different for us, Abby. We aren't putting trust in people we don't know. We aren't subs."

As much as she wanted to argue, she couldn't. Every time she accepted a casual play scene with someone like the clueless Top downstairs, she knew she was putting herself at risk. While Gibbs was right, it still rankled.

Rubbing the top of his head, Gibbs' blue eyes seemed troubled as he shook his head.

"I can't really blame you. You were only obeying an order. I should have known that with the collars and cuffs you wear, that you would seek out kink to unwind."

Still shaking his head, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up his forearms, the muscles standing out with each movement. Looking at her once more, his stern gaze pinned her in place like a physical force.

"You have dropped hints about your kink interests since I've known you. If you have any experience at all you should know better than to play with strangers - especially if you haven't set up a safe call with people you trust. You're in a strange city. If anything had gone wrong, no one who cares about you would know. You're smarter than that, Abby!

Watery hazel eyes peered at him, glistening tears dotted along Abby's eyelashes with every blink. Dropping her gaze to the lush carpet, she sniffed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The weight of his disappointment stung her as much as his sharp words.

Moving closer, Gibbs curled his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her head to face him. He cared about all of this team, but aside from Tony, Abby was the only other one that he loved. Seeing her being mistreated by the idiot on the scene floor scared him - and he'd do anything to protect her.

"I...I'm sorry, Gibbs...I just..." she muttered, her lower lip trembling.

"No 'I just' anything, Abby." Gibbs' words were hard, but his touch tender, as he caressed her chin with his thumb, holding her head still.

Blinking back tears, she reluctantly looked at him, the disappointment in his face was tempered by the gentle affection that shone in his eyes.

"I will always take care of you and keep you safe, Abby. The next time you need to unwind in that way, you come to _me_."

"Or me," added DiNozzo, slipping through the door. "If Gibbs isn't around, you come to me, Abs."

Abby's eyes darted toward the door, her stomach quivering at the serious look on Tony's face as he dropped the bags on the rack by the door, then locked the door once more. It was so odd to see Tony's usual boyish grin replaced with such a serious expression. The fingers under her chin curled further, drawing her attention back to the silver-haired man who held her heart, even if he didn't know it. Leaning in, Gibbs brushed his lips against her forehead in a light kiss that sent a rush of heat through her.

"We care too much about you to see you risk your safety with strangers Abby," he murmured. You are _our_ girl. No more playing with strangers. Either come to us and let us take care of you, or let us help you find someone who is worthy of your submission. No more casual playing around. Am I clear?"

Her heart leapt at the claim that she was theirs, then immediately fell with his offer to help her find someone else.

"Yes, Gibbs," she finally muttered. "But I…"

His warm finger fell across her lips, silencing her as he smiled."Good girl. Now unless I am greatly mistaken, your relaxation was blown by that idiot breaking your limits."

Abby gave a sigh and nodded, all the while longing to kiss his finger as it rested upon her lips.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look, their decision made without uttering a word between them. They had played often enough with subs that they could read each other's intentions with a single glance.

Over a bottle of Jack several months into their unique relationship, Tony and Gibbs discussed which of the people they knew were likely to be kinky or involved in alternative sexualities of various types. The only one they could agree on was Abby - she had to be kinky, the only thing in question was how hardcore she was. In the process of discussing her, they revealed that each of them would gladly take her if she ever indicated she wanted them, but giving her up would be a hard thing to do once that line between 'friend' and 'lover' had been crossed. At the end of the night, they had decided it would be worth it, even if it was just once.

As one, Gibbs and Tony turned their attention back to Abby, each enjoying the nearly audible gulp as she swallowed heavily under their gaze.

Removing his fingers from her chin, Gibbs took his jacket off her shoulders and dropped it on the chair. Seeing the confusion on her face, he chuckled, the sound washing over her body like a caress, soothing her nerves.

"Relax, we're not going to kick you out. In fact, we're going to give you what you need, Abs." Glancing at Tony, he nodded toward Abby. "Help her with her boots, Tony."

Abby didn't know how to feel when Tony knelt on carpeted floor, his fingers making quick work of the laces on her boots. She felt a shiver of desire slide down her spine at the thought of what he might do from that position, but that was quickly replaced with a vaguely uncomfortable sensation. Something about it felt wrong, especially since she would far rather be on her knees in front of them.

"Get up Tony. I'm not in the mood to be all 'Dommy-girl' tonight," she said with a forced laugh, tugging her foot out of his hand, only to have him grab it and tuck it firmly between his knees, his fingers loosening the laces further.

"Aww...that's cute. She thinks we want her to Domme me." Chuckling Tony cupped her heel and grasped the toe of her boot with his other hand, slipping the leather down her leg and off. "That's not how this is going to go down, Abby. Besides, I'm not McGeek."

"I...but...you mean…."

E tugged at Gibbs' lips at the innocent look on her face - innocent, yet hopeful. Arching an eyebrow he chuckled softly. He never thought he would get a chance to see whether the kink hints she had dropped for years were real or for show, much less get the chance to do so with DiNozzo. They had one chance to see whether her kinks matched theirs, and they were going to make the most of it.

"Abby…" Gibbs' quiet yet firm tone drew her eyes back to him, allowing Tony to finish removing her other boot. "Put your sweater on if you want, or leave it off. Bare as much of yourself as you are comfortable with, or none at all. This is about you relaxing, I want you to be comfortable."

The reality of her situation hit her forcefully at that moment, arush of conflicting thoughts filling her, sending her heart racing until it thudded loudly in her ears.

"I'm comfortable enough like this." Nibbling her lower lip thoughtfully, she straightened up and dropped her arms to her sides. "I mean, it would be kind of pointless to cover up now, you saw me topless downstairs, just like everyone else did. And it isn't that cold in here. Though I suppose I might get cold later, depending on what you plan to do to me. But then again, I might sweat, so maybe...

"Abs… shush," Tony ordered, pushing himself to his feet to place his finger over his lips. "You're cute when you ramble, but now is not the time."

Abby's eyes-widened, her brain frantically trying to process what he had said. _'I'm cute...he thinks I'm cute?'_

Stepping back next to Gibbs, the two men sharing another look. Grabbing the end of the rope from the floor, Tony began to quickly twist it into a neat coil, as Gibbs spoke.

"What had you negotiated with the twit downstairs, Abs?"

Sighing, Abby fidgeted with the leather bracelet around her wrist. The last thing she wanted to do was admit the truth to him, but the firm tone of voice of his voice shattered any inclination she had toward bending the truth. Something told her that lying to Gibbs in this sort of setting would be a very bad idea.

"To be honest, there wasn't much negotiation done."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Dropping the coiled rope on a nearby table, he shook his head and laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"It was careless," Gibbs growled, flashing Tony a stern look.

DiNozzo's laughter died in the space of a breath. "No question about that, Boss. Abby is definitely smarter than that."

Abby's stomach churned at their words. Before she could think better of it, she slid from the bed, dropping to her knees on the plush carpet in front of them. The moment she hit the floor, the whirling thoughts inside her settled. Never before had kneeling before anyone felt so comfortable.

"I'm sorry."

With her head bowed, Abby didn't see the two men smile. Gibbs pointed toward the black leather bag Tony retrieved from their locker, and twisted his hand slightly, sending a clear signal to Tony. Without a word Tony opened the bag and handed Gibbs the padded leather blindfold.

"What did you negotiate, Abby-girl?" Gibbs demanded.

Unfastening the blindfold, he smiled at the rush of goosebumps that scattered over her shoulders, it was all he could do to hold back from caressing them to feel more of them cascade over her skin. Her nipples pebbled tighter at the sound of his voice, confirming what he long suspected. He had noticed the way she responded to his voice near her ear for several years, relishing the way it seemed to drop her into a soft of 'head space' - to see it happening in the context of a dominant/submissive scene thrilled him.

"I asked for bondage and spanking as the primary part of the scene, but spanking always… "

Tony nudged Gibbs and grinned, as a tell-tale pink flush crept down her face to spread along the top of her breasts.

"Always what?" Gibbs asked, nodding briefly at Tony, sure that they both knew what she was about to say, but needing to hear it from her.

"Spanking makes me…" Abby hesitated, unsure how to say what pain did to her, since she didn't know exactly how far they would be willing to go in seeing her relax. Tensing, she balled her hands on her thighs, the black painted nails biting into her palms. "Oh...fuck it...It makes me horny. Alright? I told him he could get me off, but to use my toys. No touching me. The toys...they're in my bag. When he didn't ask for them before the scene started, I thought he wasn't going to get me off in the play he decided to get all handsy and it all went to shit… "

Stepping closer to her, Gibbs stroked the top of her head, his tone low and soothing. "Take it easy, Abby. No one is judging you. You sub. Receiving pain is part of your pleasure. We dominate, inflicting pain...and other things, brings us pleasure. You have no reason to be defensive for admitting what you want and need."

Gibbs waited, watching the tension in her shoulders slowly fade once more. Still stroking her head, he murmured, "Do you want us to make you cum, Abby?"

Behind him, Tony held his breath as they waited for her answer - an answer that could change everything between them.

"I...fuck…" They hadn't touched her except to remove the ropes and already she felt herself dripping, just with the thought that this was really happening. By the time they had given her three swats, she'd be begging to cum. "Yes?"

Chuckling softly, Tony pulled a crop from the bag and laid it on the chair. "Is that a question or a statement of what you need?"

"Yes, spanking makes me want to cum," she muttered, wondering at the odd calm that washed over her once the words were spoken. "I want you to spank me and make me cum for you."

"Good," Gibbs replied, his fingers wrapping a braid around them and tugging gently until she looked up at him. "Are you comfortable with the idea of us touching you? We'll need to touch you to give you the release you want."

"Well...yeah...of course. I mean, I've thought about it for ages but it's never been something I thought would happen and here you are...both of you...and here I am… and well this is happening...I think… it is... or maybe I'm just having a really good fantasy...and…" she rambled, waving her hands about.

Reaching over, Tony pinched her bicep hard enough to sting. "Did you feel that?"

"Tony! Ow! That hurt!" Abby rubbed her arm absently, as she looked from Tony to Gibbs. "Then, I guess this isn't just another fantasy?"

Tony shook his head, a cheeky grin breaking across his face. "Nope. Not _another_ fantasy. This is real...although I'd really like to hear more about your fantasies sometime."

Before Abby could reply, Gibbs reached over and tapped Tony sharply on the back of the head, eliciting a boyish smirk from the younger man. "Sorry Boss."

"If you two are finished determining that this is actually happening, I've got two more questions for Abby before we can actually make this particular fantasy of hers come true."

Abby gulped, feeling her cheeks burn hotly as she looked at Gibbs. Relief flooded her when he smiled warmly at her, his pale eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Is red your actual safeword, or do you usually use something else - not that you'll need it, tonight at least."

Her dark rimmed eyes widened at Gibbs' words. Fighting down the urge to over-analyze his wording, she managed to squeak, "Deoxyribose."

"Of course it would be." Gibbs bit back a laugh, "Okay… last question...then I don't want you to speak at all except to say 'more', 'yes', 'no' or 'please'."

Abby felt her heart seem to stop as she looked at him, her world threatening to come crashing down with the thrill of reaching a moment she never thought would actually come.

"Do you trust us, Abby?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

Abby didn't hesitate, her words were quiet, but sure. "With my life, Gibbs."

Hooking his finger into the D-ring on the front of her leather collar, Gibbs gave it a gentle tug.

"Stand up."

Abby obeyed instantly, her fingers curling in the hem of her short skirt, as she stood in front of them. Despite the way her stomach fluttered with anticipation, she felt surprisingly calm. Gibbs was the one person in her life she knew she could always count on to take care of her, and she knew that Tony would never hurt her - in fact she was sure that if anyone ever tried to seriously hurt her, the two men standing in front of her, would stop at nothing to see justice, and probably inflict some of their own.

Trusting Gibbs and Tony wasn't in question, but the moment Gibbs slipped the blindfold over her eyes, the butterflies in her stomach turned into eagles, soaring and dropping within her, even as the pulsing warmth intensified between her clenched thighs. Gibbs' fingers were firm, tugging the strap on the blindfold to tighten it. He checked the blindfold, then slid his calloused fingers along her cheeks, cupping them gently. The warmth of his hands, like everything else about him, was reassuring. Abby could feel him leaning toward her, the heat of his breath teasing her ear, eliciting a soft gasp from her..

"I've waited a long time to do this."

His lips captured hers, a velvet caress that tasted of bourbon, peppery and sharp. Her head spun from the taste and smell of him, only to be compounded by the flood of emotion released by his kiss. She had wanted this for so long, and the reality of his kiss was far more intoxicating than she ever dreamed.

Tilting her head back, he deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue along the seam of her lips, until her longing moan parted them, granting him access to taste her. A quick flick of his tongue against hers, and he retreated, leaving her panting.

"More," Abby moaned, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Soon, girl," Gibbs replied.

Finger tips trailed along her throat, sliding against the edge of the leather collar she wore. Smooth and soft, Abby knew in an instant that these fingers belonged to Tony. Gasping, she squeezed her thighs together in a vain attempt to ease the ache building within her. They hadn't even begun to play with her, and she felt the warm drips sliding against her inner thighs - she'd be a mess by the time they were finished with her.

"Too bad we didn't bring our collar, Boss. I wonder how it would look on her."

"If she does as she was instructed and comes to us next time, perhaps we'll use it on her," Gibbs replied. "Or perhaps we'll have a special one made, just for her."

As much as she wanted to savor Gibbs' words, Abby was distracted by the feel of Tony's lips against hers. His kiss was different to Gibbs, as different as his silken fingertips were to Gibbs' rough, yet warm touch. Tony's kiss was gentle, yet demanding, his tongue brushing against hers, coaxing her to respond. Groaning into the kiss, she laid her hands on his chest, leaning into him as she returned the kiss, only to whine when he pulled back.

With one hand still trailing along Abby's throat, Tony reached down to adjust himself, his cock hardening almost instantly upon kissing her. Seeing Gibbs arch an eyebrow while watching him, Tony grinned, giving a slight shrug. Tony felt himself harden further as Gibbs stepped toward him, threading his fingers through Tony's hair and tugging his head back. Leaning in, Gibbs' lips twisted into a dark smile. Gibbs nuzzled Tony's ear, a low growl rumbling in his chest, then nipped his earlobe hard enough to leave a mark.

"Get out the rubber paddle. Unless I have lost my touch at reading people, our Abby likes to have marks to remind her of her weekend 'fun'...isn't that right, Abby?"

Trembling, Abby nodded, a rush of 'want' roaring through her as Tony trailed his fingers down her chest, and around a nipple. The moment he ghosted his fingertip over her nipple, she hissed sharply, then groaned when he pinched the nipple firm enough to ache.

"Verbal answers, Abby. We aren't mind-readers." Tony growled in her ear, rubbing his nose against the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. "We need verbal consent...always,"

Struggling to stay on her feet, Abby gave a breathless moan, "Yes. Please."

Abby whimpered as Tony's fingers left her. Reaching over, Gibbs took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Without a word he sat on the bed, gently guiding her to stand next to him.

"I want you over my lap for this, Abby, but I want you to let Tony and I move you. Just trust us. We won't let you fall."

Inwardly she screamed, _'I've already fallen...so help me!'_

Abby gasped at the feeling of two sets of strong hands holding her. With practiced movements, they lowered her until she felt Gibbs' knees under her stomach, her breasts hanging over his right thigh.

Her cheeks burned, the position leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable, yet completely safe. It wasn't the first time she had been spanked over a man's lap, but this had been her favourite fantasy with Gibbs, to feel herself over his lap, with her bum forced upward. Abby braced her hands on the floor, forcing herself to relax and let Gibbs bear her weight. Feeling him start to flip her skirt up, her stomach quivered, another slick drip teasing along the heated folds.

"Yes…" she moaned, letting her body relax fully over his thighs.

Tucking the skirt and petticoat up into the waistband, Gibbs gave Tony a knowing smile, his fingers teasing over the curve of her bum. Where she had hissed and fought against the Top in the play space, she pushed back toward Gibbs' touch. Rubbing his hand over her bum with more pressure, he smirked when she tried to 'chase' his hand, desperate for him to continue touching her.

"You just needed to be touched the right way, didn't you, Abby?" he chuckled, raking his nails over her bum, to tease her through the thin silk.

"Yes…"

Gibbs thrilled to the sight of her bent so willingly over his lap, and the way she pressed into his touch. Unable to wait any longer, he brought his open palm down on her bum, the sound of the smack ringing in the small room. A longing groan that spilled from her lips, eliciting a visceral reaction from his cock, twitching under her belly, the sensation eliciting a gasping moan from Abby. He smacked her ass again, smirking at Tony as she squirmed, rubbing her thighs together. "You know silk will make the sting last longer," he asked, swatting her bum harder.

"Yes," she sighed, squeezing her thighs together in a vain attempt to get more friction across her heated flesh.

A firm blow to the other side of her bum made her yelp in surprise, then whimper as Tony ran his fingers along the edge of her knickers on that side. Curling his finger along the edge, he tugged the side toward the cleft of her ass, then gave a sharp tug, forcing the thin silk tight between the slick folds, to rub against her clit.

"Keep your thighs parted, Abs. No cumming without permission...this may be about your relaxation, but we will have our enjoyment too, and that means _we_ control your pleasure."

Abby nearly sobbed with joy at his words, parting her thighs with a heated moan. "Yes."

Gibbs laughed, the sound low and rumbling, as he hooked the other side of her knickers with his finger. Pulling them tight toward the center of her body, her body arched on his lap, a needy whine echoing through the suite. The force of the tug pulled the material taut over her sensitive bud, giving her just enough sensation to intensify the ache, without relieving it.

With a measured pace, the two men began to smack her bum, alternating sides, until Abby was panting and squirming, a litany of 'mores', 'pleases' and 'yeses' pouring from her lips. Nodding briefly to Tony, both men stopped spanking her, their hands gliding gently over the reddened flesh of her bum. Beneath their hands, Abby arched, pushing toward the tender caress with a sob, her legs trembling with the force of keeping her thighs parted. Winking at Tony, Gibbs trailed his fingers down between her thighs, smiling broadly as he encountered sodden silk, the puffy folds gripping the thin material tight.

"Gibbs!" Abby moaned, her back bowing as she arched upward from the touch, then toward his teasing fingers, the calloused tips adding another layer of pleasure to the simple touch.

"Hmm… she's quick to learn our touch," Gibbs chuckled, his free hand resting on her back, holding her in place as his fingertip traced around the firm nub pressing tightly against the wet silk.

Abby groaned, her entire body quivering. "Please!"

Gibbs continued his teasing, his pale eyes locking on Tony's, drinking in the tension in DiNozzo's body. When they played with others, this would be the time when one of them would have the submissives mouth wrapped around their aching cock - but this was Abby. As much he wanted to sink the engorged length of himself into her, that wasn't part of her negotiation, and if there was one thing they refused to do, it was break that level of trust by ignoring the limits of the sub.

Groaning softly, Tony ran one hand over the front of his trousers, the quick touch doing little to soothe the throbbing of his erection. The sight of Abby laying over Gibbs' lap turned him on far more than he would have expected. As much as he tried to restrain his imagination, he kept seeing flashes of her, naked and pinned between both of them, as they fucked her.

"Not tonight, Tony," Gibbs murmured, his fingers still teasing along Abby's spread thighs.

Gibbs nodded toward her bag, giving Tony a silent command. Pushing aside his own desire for release, Tony complied; unzipping her bag and pulling out a thick silver vibrator.

With the vibrator in his hand, Tony knelt next to Gibbs, glancing up at the older man, for confirmation of what he wanted done. While they topped subs together, in the end, Gibbs was always the primary - and Tony followed his lead. Pressing the vibrator against Abby's clit, Tony turned it on, eliciting a startled squeak from her, followed by a heated moan.

"Yesssss…."

Gibbs pulled his hand away from her, amused by her needy whine. Picking up the rubber paddle, he caught Tony's gaze, the younger man's eyes hungry, feeding off the sexual energy Abby was generating. He knew that when they returned to the hotel, he'd have to take care of Tony...as well as himself, but for now, it was all about Abby.

Feeling himself throb under her stomach, Gibbs brought the paddle down on Abby's ass with a firm stroke, a loud cracking sound filling the suite. Abby arched upward once more, the pale column of her throat, driving him to slip his other hand around the front, squeezing gently. The moment he touched her throat, Abby started to shudder violently.

Without warning Gibbs began to paddle her harder, the strokes coming faster and burning longer, until Abby felt as if her whole bum were throbbing with each beat of her heart. Between her thighs, Tony rubbed the vibrator against her clit with firm strokes, the tension within her belly threatening to rip her apart unless it released soon. Awash in sensation, Abby babbled incoherently.

"YespleasemorefuckyesGibbsTonyyesyesyespleaaaasse!"

Seeing her on the verge of losing all control, Gibbs nodded at Tony. The younger man grinned, thumbling the vibrator which hummed faster, making Abby cry out, her legs shuddering with the strain of holding them apart.

Abby sobbed with need, grinding herself against the vibrator, while Gibbs continued to beat her with the rubber paddle. The sensation of pleasure and pain threatened to overwhelm her.

"PLEASSSSSE!" she wailed, sweat coating her back, until her tattoos glistened with it.

"Cum!" Gibbs ordered, as Tony slid three fingers deep into her.

Pushed over the edge, Abby spasmed violently, her keening wail setting Gibbs's heart pounding. Fascinated, by the sight of her, he groaned at the sudden wetness that covered his thigh.

The feel of her heat around his fingers, made Tony's cock throb in response. Snarling, he leaned forward, to suck on the tender flesh near her hip, eliciting another spasm from Abby, a second gush of slick wetness flowing from within her, coating his fingers and Gibb's thigh.

Gibbs brought the paddle down once more with a resounding crack, that sounded like a gunshot in the small room. Howling in response, Abby shuddered again, then dropped bonelessly over his lap, her red lips parted as she gasped for air. Tossing the paddle onto the floor, he ran his fingers over her red bum with gentle caresses, drinking in the heat of her flesh.

Still shuddering, Abby moaned when Tony pulled the vibratory away, every nerve in her body buzzing with the force of her release. A moment later, she cried out, shuddering her way through a second orgasm, as Tony slid his fingers from her spasming channel.

"Fuuuck!" she panted, her head dropping once, her breath coming in great gasps.

"Not tonight, Abby-girl. Maybe next time," Gibbs chuckled, then groaned as Tony offered the older man the fingers slick with Abby's release.

Whimpering softly, Abby turned her head, pressing a soft kiss to Gibb's forearm - the only part of him she could easily reach.

Growling with pleasure, Gibbs sucked Tony's fingers into his mouth, his blue eyes boring into Tony's own. In a practiced move he knew Tony loved, Gibbs swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, sucking harder upon them. Still kneeling, Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, the sound desperate and longing. Finally releasing Tony's fingers, Gibbs smiled warmly at him.

"I'll take care of you at the hotel, Tony. Let's get Abby settled first."

With gentle hands, Gibbs sat Abby up, cradling her in his lap, His warm gaze washed over her, as he cupped her cheek drawing her lips to his, to devour her in a hungry kiss. Salt and musk met her probing tongue, the realization that she was tasting herself on her boss's lips, making her moan, her arms wrapping around his neck, as his wrapped around her back.

The bed dipped beside them, Tony joining them. When Gibbs broke his kiss with Abby, she turned toward Tony, who captured her lips, lazily stroking her lips and tongue.

Without a word they laid her down, wrapping themselves around her. Lost in the feel of being sandwiched safely between her two favourite men, Abby's eyes fell shut, the stress of the week finally melting away.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
